


You Keep Me Warm

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers & SuperCorp Winter Prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, The SuperCorp Part Is A Little Darker Than Normal, Winter Clothing, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: In which having winter clothing is important. For "slightly" different reasons.





	

**_~Sanvers~_ **

If there was one thing Maggie hated it was clothes shopping. Sure she liked having nice clothing and looking good but that didn’t mean she enjoyed the process that got her there. That’s why when Alex finally sees the mess that used to be a nice winter coat but it now practically a bunch of poorly sew together patches and demands that they go get her a decent coat before she froze to death she was more than a little reluctant to comply. 

Despite this the next weekend she found herself being drug around the mall by a pair of Danvers. Kara seemingly there to make sure she wasn’t able to run away before they had gotten her a coat. (She thought it was unfair of Alex to involve the super powered alien in forcing her to go shopping but Alex had ignored her and simply drug her into another shop. Kara sending her a sympathetic look before they followed her sister into the store.)

It wasn’t until the fourth shop they went into that Maggie found a jacket that she didn’t immediately hate on sight. So naturally she tried to convince Alex it was the one so they could leave. Alex wasn’t buying it (literally and figuratively) And she was drug to one store after another until finally something caught her eye in the window of a shop they passed by. Which she quickly drug Alex back to so she could get a better look at it.

Twenty minutes later Maggie was the proud owner of a new leather jacket that according Alex was “Hot… Like damn babe… I’m very gay right now…” 

…

She was pretty sure she was getting jumped when they got home… Not that she was complaining. 

**_~SuperCorp~_ **

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to get cold.” Kara knew she couldn’t get cold, but she couldn’t really tell Lena that yet. Instead she just shrugged and buttoned the coat up so that Lena would be protected from the cold.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that cold out anyways.”  _ Not that cold  _ was in the twenties in the middle of the night, outside during a windstorm… In the middle of nowhere. Honestly if hadn’t been for the latest assassin Lex had sent after Lena they wouldn’t be in this situation. But as it was they were stranded on the side of the road miles away from National City and she couldn’t fly them back because the higher ups at the DEO refused to give her clearance so she could know. Though honestly Kara was on the verge of calling this an emergency reveal so she could get them out of the cold because while she was immune to it Lena definitely was not. 

“Kara… It’s well below freezing… How are you not cold?” Lena was, for the first time since she met her, actually looking vulnerable. She was shivering and even wrapped up in Kara’s extra layers she was still frozen. Kara wrapped her arms around the CEO and fell into step behind her. Trying her best to transfer her body to the woman to keep her from become hypothermic. 

“I am cold, I’m just okay with being cold… It doesn’t effect me like most people.” Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean I have a high chill tolerance.” 

“Sure thing Kara.” Lena said just above a whisper before suddenly just collapsing in Kara’s arms. Causing the blonde to let out a string of Kryptonian curses as she caught her. 

“Oh come on.” She checked her over quickly and realized she had passed out. “Okay, please do me a favor and stay unconscious for a few minutes.” Kara picked her up bridal style and took off into the air, speeding off towards the DEO to get Lena some help.

**Trying to make up a believable story was practically impossible when Lena finally woke up a couple of days later but somehow they managed to convince her she had fell and hit her head and that’s why she seemed to think she remembered Kara flying, cause there was no way that Kara could fly, right? **

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote these first five about two weeks ago. Like, before 2x07 came out, just for some perspective. So I didn't know what was going to happen with Lena's mother yet otherwise the past bit would have probably been written differently. Last prompt for today: Propaganda.


End file.
